cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Articles of Prosperity
Articles of Prosperity Honor, Justice, Freedom and Loyalty Article 1. Membership Sub-Article 1.1. Conduct and Expectations *Members of The Realm pride themselves on four key beliefs: honor, justice, freedom, and loyalty. *Members of The Realm are expected to be respectful to all alliances, not solely those with whom we hold a treaty. *It is our belief that each member’s conduct reflects upon the alliance as a whole, and as such, in the event that another alliance brings to the leadership’s attention that a member was less than respectful, disciplinary actions may be taken at the discretion of the leadership. *Those members who remain respectful and active within the alliance can expect promotions and rewards. Members are granted the right of discussing any topics they wish, so long as they remain respectful in doing so, and so long as they limit it to within The Realm. Sub-Article 1.2. Admission and Applications In order to be accepted into The Realm an applicant must fill out the following form and allow time for the application to be reviewed: *Nation Name: *Ruler: *Nation Strength: *Nation Link: *Resources: *Time Spent in Cyber Nations: *Who recruited you/how did you hear about us? *Previous alliances and any positions held? The applicant will then go under a 48 hour Q&A session where the members of The Realm will ask the applicant a variety of questions, from there the Trifecta will decide whether the applicant is active/qualified enough for a spot in our beloved alliance. Upon admission, they will continue to wear the 'Realm Applicant' AA until a sponsor from the main alliance itself begins a vote within the Bureau of Internal Affairs to decide if said member should move to the main AA. If voting will last for 24 hours at which point the majority vote will decide if they are permitted into the Realm. If the vote passes by a super majority of 67%, it will then be passed on to the Emperor to approve. If the Emperor objects to the Applicant being accepted, the applicant will be rejected on the spot. Sub-Article 1.3. Rights and Responsibilities *All citizens must remain in the alliance for at least seven days following admission. *Citizens have rights including but not limited to freedom of speech, expression, freedom to internally run their nation as the please, but understand that with the rights comes responsibility. *The Emperor may expel any citizen not actively in government at any point. *Citizens will show respect to each other, our allies, and even our enemies. *Any nation wishing to leave The Realm must resign correctly. *The order of importance: The Alliance, Other nations, Your nation. Article 2. Hierarchy Sub-Article 2.1. Emperor *The Emperor of The Realm is appointed by his/her predecessor and serves a life-long term. *The Emperor can resign at any time, at which time he/she appoints a Realm member to take his/her place as Emperor. *The Emperor has final say on all matters within The Realm and is responsible for the following specific duties: *Promotion of a healthy and active way of life within The Realm. *Appointment of all Regents and Premiers. *The approval and signing of treaties. *The approval of war. The Emperor can be impeached by the following procedure: *A member of The Realm must first put forward a "vote of no confidence", where all members of The Realm will have 72 hours to vote on. *If the vote passes with a 75% majority, the member of the Trifecta's responsibilities/powers will be temporarily suspended. *Following this, a "Vote to Expel" will be posted by the Internal Premier where members of The Realm will have 72 hours to vote whether to eject the Emperor from their government position. 78% of the membership vote is needed in order to eject the Emperor from his position of power. *Should the Emperor be impeached, a replacement must be found by the remaining 2 Regents in a timely manner. Sub-Article 2.2. Regents *Consists of two Realm members appointed by the Emperor. *Regents are directly below the Emperor in hierarchy and serve as the #2 spots in the alliance. They assist the Emperor in all of his daily tasks. When the Emperor is absent, the two regents step-up and serve as the head of The Realm. Sub-Article 2.3. Premiers Premiers are directly below the Regents in hierarchy, and each Premier will oversee one particular Bureau. They are responsible for the appointment of their assistants, as well as the day to day operation of each Bureau. They also act as advisers to the Emperor in their given field. *Internal Premier *Foreign Premier *Defense Premier *Development Premier *Finance Premier Sub-Article 2.4. Assistants *Assistants are put in place by the Premiers. They will assist with the day to day operations of their department, and the education of it's citizens. *Directors may delegate any of their powers or responsibilities to their Assistants, as they see fit. Sub-Article 2.5. Students and Populace On an equal level, the Citizens and the General Populace make up the body of The Realm. Citizens are devoted to one or more Bureau, while the Populace are the general membership of The Realm. Sub-Article 2.6. Elders The 'Elder' position is awarded to members that have stepped down as Emperor as well as other committed members that have served The Realm in a very special way. Elder's have no specific duties or power, but act as advisers to the Emperor. Article 3. Premiership Structure Sub-Article 3.1. Bureaus of the Realm *Bureau of Diplomacy is in charge of maintaining communications with foreign alliances, improving relations or finding new ones. Headed by the Foreign Premier. *Bureau of Development is in charge of The Realm's progress statistically and economically, and is the nerve center of all alliance recruitment efforts. Headed by the Development Premier. *Bureau of Internal Affairs is in charge of the Realm's day-to-day activities, maintaining the tech shop and trade and recruitment of new members and their education. Headed by the Internal Premier. *Bureau of Finance is in charge of growing and providing Realm's members with aid. Headed by the Finance Premier. *Bureau of Media is The Realm's artistic branch. Everything creative is there, including graphics. Sub-Article 3.2. Staff Any member of the Populace may apply to become a staff member of any specific Bureau. Admitting any member of the Populace to a particular department is a responsibility of the Premier directing it. Once admitted, the staff must follow the orders of their Premier and his/her assistant. Article 4. War Sub-Article 4.1. Inter-National War *Members of The Realm are prohibited from attacking any nation purely for the goal of acquiring technology, land or money. *Members of The Realm may only Declare war on another nation if given express permission from the Emperor, one of the Regents or the Defense Premier *Members of The Realm, if in a defensive war that cannot be resolved diplomatically, are allowed to use full military force, up to and including Nuclear Weapons. Sub-Article 4.2. Inter-Alliance War *For The Realm to declare an Inter-Alliance War, it must be approved by the Emperor and all diplomatic solutions must have already failed. *In the event of Inter-Alliance, the Defense Premier is elevated to General of the Realm, and has absolute power over The Realm below the Emperor. *The Realm will propose no Peace Terms that The Realm would not accept itself. The Realm will not accept peace terms that ask for any member be removed, if it was necessary the member would already have been removed. *The Realm will never be the first to use nuclear weapons during an alliance war. Article 5. Charter Changes In order for an amendment to take effect on 'The Articles of Prosperity', the Emperor must give his/her approval towards the amendment as well as a unanimous support by both of the Regents. An amendment can be proposed at any time by any member of The Realm. Signed: This day, the 15th of May, 2009. Category:Alliance charters